


Boat That Rocked

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, established relationship...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arms locked round his waist, anchoring him as he fought with the tuna. Steve's warm breath tickling the back of his neck, rising goosebumps and something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat That Rocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> This is based entirely on one screenshot and Caroline, who gave me the idea in the first place. I apologise in advance if this is nothing like the episode. I haven't seen it as I live in the UK and it won't be aired over here til next year :( I've only seen a few pictures but I just couldn't pass up the chance to write this :D  
> Comments are delicious so please feed the author  
> Enjoy

The rod was damn near pulled out of his hands! Danny lunged forward, gripping tighter as the fish took the bait and ran.  
"Steve! A little help here?"  
He heard the clatter of plates and bottles being abandoned, heard sure feet hurry across the deck. Arms locked round his waist, anchoring him as he fought with the tuna. Steve's warm breath tickling the back of his neck, rising goosebumps and something else. 

"Let it run then start reeling," he said, voice full of excitement. The fight wasn't exactly the stuff legends were made of but, to Danny, it was damn good. Steve held him tight, kept him steady when he thought the tuna would surely pull him off his feet. The gentle, warm puffs of his breath against the side of Danny's neck, however, were a distraction. When those heavily defined arms squeezed just a little tighter, when Steve's whole body pressed closer to Danny's, the blond was sure he would lose it altogether. Eventually the fish tired and Danny hauled it aboard. Steve stepped back to get the camera, snapping several shots of his partner with his prize.

"Good job, Danno," he congratulated, moving back to the blonde man's side to admire the fish. They stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the shimmering scales, the hot sun beating down on them. Danny startled as one strong arm slipped round his waist again, tugging him snug against Steve's side. Looking up into that handsome face, shaded by that ridiculous hat, Danny felt a flush crawl up his cheeks as the heat in the taller man's eyes.  
"Steve...?"

"You look amazing," the SEAL rumbled, lowering his face until it was only an inch from Danny's. "Could feel all those muscles working under my hands. Wanted to just bend you over and take you right then."  
Danny let out a shuddering breath, mouth suddenly dry. Sure, they'd down this a few times but always hurried, aware that they could be caught at any time. Out here, though, away from prying eyes, ears and Kono's almost psychic ablilities, they could take their time. Licking his lips, the smaller man just blinked languidly at Steve, excitement crackling down his spine. Surging forward, the SEAL crushed their lips together, warmth flowing through him when Danny opened up easily under him, turned to press his body flush against his lover.

Popping the button holding Danny's shirt closed, the dark haired man caressed the golden skin underneath, let his fingers dance over hard muscles and soft body hair. The soft moan that came from blonde from cop made Steve's blood boil, made his hands grip harder, possessively groping the sun warm flesh. He fumbled with the zipper on Danny's shorts, groaning at the hot press of his erection. He felt his partner's hands tugging incessantly at his shirt and shorts. They broke apart to strip out of their sagging clothes, crashing back together, lips, teeth and tongues tangling.  
"Fuck me," Danny panted, tilting his head as Steve began nibbling down his neck. "God, please fuck me! I want to feel your cock splitting me open."

Steve shuddered, desperately stamping down the sudden urge to cum. One thing he had learnt in the time they had been sleeping together, Danny had a dirty mouth and a dirtier mind. Hearing him rumble out things he wanted Steve to do to him or vice versa, turned the SEAL on so much it he had to think of baseball scores to keep from embarrassing himself.  
"The lube is in my shorts," he moaned. Danny began dropping biting kisses down his throat, along his collarbone, down his chest, stopping to suckle his nipples into hard little buds. Sinking to his knees, the blonde continued to leave little stinging marks down the wash board stomach, pausing to suck a dark mark on the tender skin between hip and groin.

When that talented mouth closed over the head of his throbbing dick, Steve nearly blacked out. Danny hummed happily, sinking lower on the hot, soft flesh, swallowing around it. He loved hearing the big, brawny SEAL gasp and cry out, feeling all those steel trap muscles trembling under his touch. Groping blindly through the pile of discarded clothes, Danny eventually found the little tube and a condom. They had agreed right at the start that, while one day they would feel comfortable going bare, for now latex was the way to go. Standing, wincing slightly as his knee pulled, Danny handed Steve the condom while he snapped the lube open.

"Danno, what...?" Steve started. He stuttered to a stop as the grinning, blue eyed man poured a liberal amount of the slick liquid onto his hand and reached between his legs. Working one then two fingers into himself, the blonde kept his eyes locked on Steve, biting his lip.  
"You better get that on, fast, McGarrett," he grunted, smirking at the stunned look on his lover's face. He had to laugh when the usually calm Commander began fumbling with the condom like a lust addled virgin. Somehow he managed to get it out and on, advancing on Danny like a big cat.

Holding up one hand, the blonde man pushed Steve back until the back of his knees hit the low bench and he sat down heavily. Climbing into his partner's lap, Danny gripped the base of Steve's straining cock, holding it still while he sank down on it. They both cried out, Steve's big hands coming round to hold Danny's ass, lending support and leverage.  
"That's right, babe, slam me down of your cock," Danny groaned, hands holding his lover's shoulders. Fingers digging into the firm globes of the Jersey cop's ass, Steve yanked him down and thrust up at the same time. Danny's eyes rolled back in his head, a high pitched whine punching out of his throat. Looking down, watching his dick disappearing into Danny, watching Danny's cock bounce and rub against his stomach, Steve gave up any semblance of control. He started thrusting hard and fast, changing his grip to the blonde's hips so he could slam him down.   
"Fuck! Steve, oh God! Yesyesyes," Danny chanted, dropping one hand to fist his throbbing erection.

The low, purring tone in Danny's voice hit Steve low in the gut and he knee he was going to cum very soon. But not before he made his Jersey boy scream. Shifting his hips slightly, the dark haired man thrust up, hard, hitting Danny's prostate, grinning when his lover cried out. He carried one pounding that same spot until...  
"Ohhhhh FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!"Danny screamed, muscles straining taut, cock jerking as he came, thick ropes of white shooting over his fist and Steve's stomach. The sheer beauty of the blonde cop at this moment, the way his glorious body shivered and twitched around him, ripped Steve's orgasm from him.

They rested against each other for a several minutes, breathing hard, trading lazy kisses. Easing apart, grinning goofily at each other, they cleaned up and dressed. While Steve went to retrieve lunch, Danny glanced out over the sparkling water. In the distance, he spotted a dark blob. Squinting, he thought he saw a person.  
"Hey, Steve! Does that look like a boat to you?"


End file.
